


First Encounter

by VirtualNight



Series: SciFi AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadyrn Belatu is the captain of a trade ship, but he doesn't mind taking a detour hear or there to stop slaver ships from reaching the market. He also doesn't mind taking pretty much all they have to make sure it would be pretty difficult to get back into the slave business. This time though, he stops a ship with a rather valuable passenger of a species he isn't really familiar with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my old sketch and quick explanation of the Lirashi species here (http://bit.ly/18rMNXS), but unfortunately I do not have a sketch of what Sekmorians look like just yet. I hope to do that soon...

Lightly nudging the slaver with his foot, Cadyrn made sure that he was at least unconscious. He didn’t really care if he was alive or dead, he just didn’t want the guy getting up any time soon. Moving on, he checked each room for more slavers, but it seemed that there had been a small crew on this ship. Some of his own men caught up to him after a while longer, one of them sporting a fresh wound on his arm. It didn’t look serious, so Cadyrn didn’t address it, looking to the ranking officer for a report.

“What did you find?”

“No slaves, Captain. Looks like they already dropped them off.”

“Damn..I was hoping we had caught them on their way to the trader…Well, just take what supplies we can and we’ll move on.”

A unanimous “Yes sir” came from the group and they split off again, though it wasn’t long before someone was on the radio.

“Captain, I found something..or I guess someone, in one of the cages. You might want to take a look.”

Cadyrn found the large storage bay. Hundreds of small cages lined the walls, and though it would seem they didn’t care much for the comfort of the slaves, they at least kept it clean. Two men stood by one of the bottom cages on the far end, and when he reached it, all he could really see inside was a trembling form pressed against the back wall. He clicked his flashlight on to get a better look. Large, glowing eyes peered at him, but no words came from the captive.

“Looks like..a Lirashi? But the skin is really pale..maybe they thought it was sickly so the trader wouldn’t buy it.”

The captain cast his crew member a sideways glance, a slight frown pulling at his lips.

“They’re not an object, lieutenant. Have some respect.”

“Ah..sorry, Sir..”

“Don’t apologize to me, just get this thing open and let’s see if they’re in need of medical attention.”

The lock was cut off the door and the captain reached inside to help the Lirashi out. The slender being stood to his full height once free of his confines, taking a moment to stretch before addressing them with a timid bow of his head.

“I have to say, I didn’t expect you to be quite that tall.”

The Lirashi didn’t respond, but seemed to be more self-conscious of his height, hunching down a bit. He was at least seven feet tall, so it didn’t do much other than make him look more fragile. Cadyrn looked him over, his clothing seeming to indicate he was of respectable social standing, but that was about all he could gather without the other speaking. He didn’t seem to be injured though, which was a relief.

“I’m Captain Cadyrn Belatu, and I’m not entirely sure if you can understand me, but it would probably be best if you followed us back to my ship.”

He had made a few simple gestures as he spoke, hoping at least some of it would be understood, but the Lirashi only looked at him expectantly, still quivering slightly. When Cadyrn turned and began to walk back to the docking port, the meek stranger followed cautiously, seemingly ready to bolt if anyone made a move to hurt him. After having the doctor give him a check-up, Cadyrn led the Lirashi to his private quarters.

“I don’t have any extra rooms, so you can stay here. Not that I’m going to force you to stay, I just thought you would feel more comfortable if you had a place to rest and have some privacy while we saw about getting you back home.”

Still no response, though he was eyeing a notepad and pen on a nearby table. His gaze flicked back to Cadyrn after a moment and he point at the paper.

“Ah, you can write if you like.” The human nodded, though he wasn’t sure if that meant anything to his guest.

It seemed to have made some amount of sense though, because the Lirashi had picked up the pen and quickly wrote something out, holding the paper out to Cadyrn.

“Daelanzu..? Am I saying that right?”

Pale lips quirked up in a tiny smile, and the Lirashi placed his hand on his chest.

“Oh, Daelanzu is your name, I see. It’s very nice.”

The com speaker on his wall beeped then the voice of his second in command sounded.

“Captain, your presence is requested on the bridge.”

Crossing to the speaker, he pressed a small button and responded quickly, then turned back to the other.

“Daelanzu, you can stay in here for now. You should probably try to get some rest. I’ll send someone by with food right away.” With that he stepped out of the room, leaving Daelanzu alone.

For a while he simply stood in place looked around, not really sure if he was allowed to touch anything. He wasn’t very familiar with humans, though he had been taught much about them. The last thing he wanted to do was insult them seeing as they had been so kind to rescue him from the slavers. A bookcase on the other side of the bed caught his eye, so he approached it and took one, flipping through the pages quickly as he read. It turned out to be some sort of fiction work, a rather entertaining one at that. He didn’t understand what dragons or wizards were, and elves sounded kind of interesting, but the unfamiliar concepts failed to prevent him from enjoying the story. Soon after finishing he figured out that it was part of a series, so he continued to read the remaining three books, only stopping to retrieve the food that was dropped off at the door. By the time Cadyrn returned, he had read through another series, as well as several language books and a technical manual for a small cruiser. The captain found him asleep curled up on the couch, a book held close to his chest.

After slipping the book from his grasp and making the page, Cadyrn grabbed an extra blanket from his closet, draping it over the Lirashi. He then collapsed in his bed and it wasn’t long before he had fallen asleep as well.

\---

He was awakened suddenly by Cadyrn’s alarm, the sound a bit jarring and causing him to sit up suddenly. Once the human had turned it off and worked himself out of his post sleep grogginess, he remembered there was someone else in the room.

“Ah..sorry. I didn’t get a chance to tell you about the alarm..”

Daelanzu just looked away bashfully, hoping the other would not see the slight glow coming from under his shirt. He stayed where he was, huddling up under the blanket while Cadyrn went thought his morning routine. When the other had settled in at his desk and seemed to be looking through paperwork, he felt that it was time he actually said something. His hearts started to pound in his chest, as he opened his mouth but he tried to ignore his nervousness as best he could.

“Thank you..”

Cadyrn stopped, and it took a moment for his mind to register that the Lirashi had spoken, in a language he could understand no less. Looking up, surprise clear in his features, he responded.

“For what exactly?”

“Saving me..being so kind..I thought for certain I would be killed by those slavers. They were so angry that the trader estimated me to be worthless..”

“You’re welcome, though you really needn’t thank me. I..was afraid you wouldn’t be able to understand your situation. It’s a relief to know one of us has skill in exolinguistics.”

The comment drew a quiet laugh from him, but he didn’t know what else to say. He was able to relax a bit after that, and Cadyrn finished his paperwork without pushing for more conversation. This time when the other left though he was invited to come along. Much of that day was spent giving him a tour of the ship, and over the next few weeks he was slowly introduced to various members of the crew. Most everyone had never seen anyone of his species, so many of them acted more curious toward him than anything. He had been asked many questions during the meal times he shared with the crew, and though he was still nervous he didn’t actually mind.

He always felt his anxiety subside once he was alone with Cadyrn again in his private quarters, though he couldn’t fathom why. They had short conversations here and there, but they were usually brought about by questions on things he was unfamiliar with.

“Everyone always seems so interested in me..”

“Well, your species is one of the few, within friendly space at least, that we haven’t had any contact with.”

“My people tend to keep to themselves, yes..though I did not spend much of my life on my home-world, I do remember that it was uncommon for any others to visit.”

“Oh? Why did you leave?”

“I cannot remember the reason..but my mother took me to Amphoteroi 79. Shortly after arriving however, she died and I was taken in by a friend of my father’s.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mother.”

“It is alright. I am at peace with it now.”

There was a pause in conversation, Daelanzu sighing softly and clutching a small pendant he had produced from his pocket.

“I can take you home of course. You must be eager to return.”

“Oh ye-“

Before he could finish, a warning siren began to sound throughout the ship, the light over the com speaker flashing red. Cadyrn rushed to the door after he was informed over the radio that a fleet of ships had surrounded them.

“Stay here. You’ll be safe I promise.”

He left Daelanzu there, making his way to the bridge. Just after he arrived his first officer told him the largest of the ships was trying to open a communication channel with them. Once the okay was given, video feed of a Sekmorian came up on the screen in front of him.

“Hello there, Captain. I am Kelanu Shey, emperor of the Thalassian Empire. I apologize for skipping the formalities, but you have something that belongs to me.”

Cadyrn was confused, and he did not like that this emperor seemed to be implying he was a thief.

“What might that be, Your Imperial Majesty?”

“A pendant, made of a rare white metal with a purple gem in it. I know it is on your ship, so I would like it back.”

Thinking for a moment, he realized it sounded a lot like the one he had seen Daelanzu holding not ten minutes ago. Had he stolen it? Not wanting to assume anything, he addressed the emperor once more.

“I think I have seen this pendant, though I am not the one who brought it aboard.”

“Oh?”

“It was carried on by someone we found on a slaver ship.”

He was going to continue, when a few of his men burst through the doors, trying to hold Daelanzu back.

“Let him go. He has something to say.”

Cadyrn looked to the Lirashi, wanting an explanation, but it was the emperor who spoke first when he stepped into view of the camera. The Sekmorian's attitude changed almost instantly, his face lighting up at the sight of the other.

“Daelanzu, you’re alright!” Kelanu Shey regained his composure after a moment and the Lirashi responded.

“Yes. Captain Belatu saved me, so please disengage your weapon systems.”

There was a bit of hesitation, as if he was trying to read Daelanzu.

“You heard him. Lower the weapons.”

Confirmation from one of his officers told Cadyrn that there was no longer any direct threat.

“You have my apologies once more, Captain Belatu. I was under the impression that Daelanzu was no longer alive, and that had worn on my nerves quite a lot. If you do not mind, I would very much like to board your ship and discuss something in a more private setting.” His voice was different; a much gentler tone carried the words now.

Cadyrn was reluctant, but he couldn’t see it ending well if he said no to an emperor he was clearly ill equipped to face in battle.

“..Of course. I’ll have the docking bay ready in a moment.”

“Fantastic. I shall be bringing four guards with me.”

The channel was closed and the human gave the orders necessary to prepare for the visit. He then turned to Daelanzu, not really sure what to say to express his confusion.

“I am sorry, Captain..I wanted to make sure he knew I was alive before it went much further. I had no idea he would be able to find me like this, I am so sorry..”

He couldn’t bring himself to look at the captain, the shame he felt for putting Cadyrn and his entire crew in potential danger was too much.

“As much as I want to say you should have told me you were so important to the Thalassian emperor, I can understand why you didn’t. It isn’t your fault..and honestly I don’t think I could ever bring myself to blame you.”

Daelanzu looked at him with a bit of disbelief, unable to respond. Neither said anything more on it, and he followed Cadyrn to the docking bay once a smaller ship had arrived, followed by four of the human’s crew.

Just as the emperor had said, four guards exited the ship, and it wasn’t until Kelanu Shey himself nudged two of them aside that Cadyrn realized they were surrounding him. He was taller than the human by an inch or two, and even though he was very regal, his presence was not at all intimidating. His dark green eyes reflected a genuine kindness, though Cadyrn wasn’t sure if that was only because he was looking at Daelanzu. The Lirashi approached him without much pause and they embraced warmly.

“Oh, my beautiful star, I am so happy to have found you unharmed.” Voice wavering faintly, he held Daelanzu a little tighter, but only briefly, before they parted.

“You didn’t tell me there was a tracker in this.” Daelanzu held up the pedant, looking the other straight in the eyes.

“Ah..I honestly had forgotten until one of mother’s attendants reminded me..” The Sekmorian turned his gaze to Cadyrn after a short span of silence.

“I would like to reward you for rescuing him and keeping him safe. I can give you funds for anything you may need to keep your business going or ships should you want to expand, a title perhaps. Of course, you will be considered an ally of mine. We are all so very grateful.”

“My intention was always to make sure he got home, so I don’t really need any reward. My crew is more deserving.”

“In that case, I will be sure to give them each something for their effort. Now Daelanzu and I will take our leave, and we shall go our separate ways.”

The Lirashi resisted the tug on his arm though, turning back to Cadyrn.

“Thank you so much. I honestly don’t know where I would be without you.”


End file.
